Unlock My Soul!
by simpleprod
Summary: Soul was sure that this was no 'accident'. The sadistic doctor must have done this to him and the others on purpose. I mean, how does somebody go about 'accidentally' making one a tiny, floating, pipsqueak? This was totally uncool.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Soul Eater or Shugo Chara. Saddening as that is...

* * *

><p>Soul swore. He didn't even muffle it under his breath. He swore loud and clear so that Stein would hear him. He also made sure to continually shoot daggers into the man's back. He was unsure how effective that was though, seeing as how he was only a few inches tall and floating near Maka's shoulder.<p>

Maka was busy talking to Kidd, who had a calm Liz filling her nails while using his neck as back support and a crazy Patti circling his head. "We can't fight like this, I'm guessing."

"Probably not. I mean, there's a chance… but it would probably be pretty small."

Black*Star was also on the scene. He was the only one besides Patti truly enjoying this because now he literally was bigger then Tsubaki, the siblings, and Soul. While the other three didn't take his gloating to hart Soul found himself getting more and more irritated. Finally when he could take it no more he shouted, "Yeah your mouth is big but that's about all that grew!"

Black*Star was taken aback, as was the rest of the gang. The bros were fighting? They usually seamed to be to in love with one another to ever have an argument. Maka was first to recover. "Soul, I know you are mad but we shouldn't take it out on our teammates."

_Especially while you're like this._

While the last sentence wasn't said aloud both partners knew the silent add-on. Black*Star was a bit upset now though. No, more then a bit. His godly pride had been hurt, and so he would have to make Soul understand what was making him mad through fists. "You're on!"

Then a curious thing happened. Black*Star glowed for a second before being submerged in a flash. All eyes glanced over to Stein for an explanation.

"Interesting… I want to dissect him now."

So obviously even the doctor didn't know what he had done. Great.

* * *

><p>AN: A Chara Transformation is about to happen! I just wonder what gender he should be. I mean, in SC they were the same gender so if the gender's are different I wonder whether the meister should change gender or the weapon... Any ideas?

Sorry it's so short by the way! I am going to make it longer after this since this was simply an intro of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul was sort of nervous about what was going on to his bro, but at the same time he was nervous of what was going to happen to him. What if Black*Star became even more powerful after… whatever and attacked him, killing him then and there? He was too tiny to defend himself against regular Black*Star at the moment, and now that something was happening to him?

Odds weren't looking good for him.

Which was why when the glow finally subsided Soul didn't laugh even though it seemed the only thing that had changed was his friend's gender. Well and his outfit, an outfit that looked eerily similar to Tsubaki's.

He probably could have though, seeing how Black*Star was now more interested in his big boobs then in a fight.

Or he should say, he could have had Maka not been in the room to be pissed off by his blatant crude reaction to being female.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you try it out with me?"

"Whatever."

And with that they too were shrouded in light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I know this isn't the best of quality and I know it's been ages since the last chapter. I'm sorry.

I lost inspiration and to be honest I haven't really found it again. However I was going to post this on the anniversary of it's publishing even without having really regained a direction for the story.

Then I got horribly sick (and I mean horribly) and I couldn't do that. So here it is as a late gift.

Once again I'm so sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up (and it isn't even that good). Hopefully I can make it up eventually by coming back and editing this so that it flows and from there I'll be better able to move forward.


End file.
